Leuthilspar
| socrefs = | imports = None | exports = Jewelry | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = Council | ruler = Selsharra Durothil, Ammisyll Veldann, Breithel Olithir, Keryth Blackhelm | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 50,269 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = 60,000 | popyear2 = 1479 | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = yes | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Leuthilspar was the capital of the island of Evermeet and lay on the east coast, situated at the mouth of the River Ardulith. An area of grassland known as the Greenmeadow lay north of the city, across the river. The elves believed that if Leuthilspar were to fall, it would bring an end to elves on Toril. Locations Buildings Most buildings were constructed magically, using materials from the ground to "grow" them. Some were made from alabaster or glass. Stone buildings were usually crafted from a single piece of rock. Those made from wood had roofs of magically created bark or leaves. Otherwise roofs were typically made from crystal or gems, causing them to glitter in sunlight. Notable buildings included the Hall of the Ancients, the Fountain of Stars, the Temple of the Seldarine, the Shrine of the Black Sword, and the Moonstone Palace. Taverns included The Green Sword and Throleatha's Public House. Harbor Leuthilspar's deep sheltered harbor was filled by the River Ardulith. It was guarded by the leviathan Hamnuatha. A chain could be raised across its entrance to hinder the approach of hostile vessels. Ships docked at piers of wood or stone that were magically grown upward from the sea bed. Most of the fleet was docked at Siiluth, but there were usually a number of elven ships docked here. Infrastructure Many of the roads and streets of Leuthilspar were paved with crystal or gems, giving them glittering quality similar to the roofs. The main route through the city was the Diamond Road, a shining smooth surface made from crystal that resembled diamonds. Notable Locations Some of the notable sites in Leuthilspar were: * Harbor (#1) * The River Ardulith (#1a) * Docks (#2) * Diamond Road (#3) * Greenmeadow (#4) * Hall of the Ancients (#5) * House Durothil (#6) * House Silverspear (#7) * House Aelorothi (#8) * House Symbaern (#9) * House Evanara (#10) * House Alenuath (#11) * House Nightstar (#12) * House Amarillis (#13) * House Nierdre (#14) * House Eroth (#15) * House Korianthil (#16) * House Hawksong (#17) * House Raerdrimne (#18) * House Ahmaquissar (#19) * House Le'Quella (#20) * House Shaelara (#21) * Dhoelath's Tower (#22) * The Green Sword Tavern (#23) * Spirit Lodge (#24) * Shialaevar's Home (#25) * Throleatha's Public House (#26) * The Ruby Way (#27) * Sunstone Commons (#28) * Fountain of Stars (#29) * Temple of the Seldarine (#30) * Temple of Corellon Larethian (#31) * Temple of Sehanine (#32) * The Glade (#33) * Rillifane's Grove (#34) * The Sacred Oak (#35) * Armorer (#36) * Shrine of the Black Sword (#37) * Thaola's Wineshop (#38) * Clothier (#39) * Jeweler (#40) * Guardian Trees (#41) * Moonstone Palace (#42) Defenses As of 1368 DR, the wizard Dhoelath played an important part in the city's defenses. Appendix References Category:Metropolises Category:Settlements Category:Exports jewelry Category:Locations on Evermeet Category:Locations in the Trackless Sea Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations